


Love, Federation Style

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: A series of vignettes in the romantic relationship of Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmerlot1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/gifts).



> written for 1_million_words Swap of Joy

Len keyed in the access code to the small lounge he and Jim had created in the seldom used space near the front of the saucer section of the Enterprise. It was their private getaway. It had a medium size spaceport so they could unwind and watch the stars streak by.

He settled into one of the two lounge chairs with a tiny sigh. It had been a quiet, routine day in Sickbay, which meant filling out endless streams of paperwork and Len hated paperwork. 

He placed the bottle of bourbon he had brought with him on the table that sat between the two chairs before leaning back in his chair and closing his tired and aching eyes.

He soon fell asleep.

&*&*&

Jim slipped into his and Len’s lounge looking forward to unwinding with a glass of Len’s good bourbon. He had to smile at the sight that greeted him. His lover slumped in a chair sound asleep and softly snoring.

Instead of shaking Len awake, Jim decided to be romantic and kiss him awake.

&*&*&

Len was slowly waking up when he felt a pair of soft yet chapped lips brush against his. He was tempted not to respond to the invitation, but when it came to Jim Kirk he was powerless.

He slipped his arms around Jim’s shoulders and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

“Somebody is happy to see me,” Jim remarked in a light teasing tone once he broke the kiss.

“I had a long and boring day,” Len explained. “I need to forget about Starfleet and all their needless forms I had to fill out today.”

“In that case,” Jim said with a wicked grin before pulling Len into another mind blowing kiss.

&*&*&

Jim snuggled into Len’s side with a contented sigh. It had been some time since they had been able to lazy around after sex and Jim was determined to enjoy it for as long as he could.

“What’s turned you into an octopus?” Len joked with a soft huff of amusement. He didn’t mind Jim using him as a pillow even if it meant a bony elbow to the side more often than not.

“Missing a few limbs here to be an octopus, Bones,” Jim pointed out.

“You know exactly what I meant,” Len retorted before taking a sip from the tumbler of bourbon that had been resting on his thigh.

“Yeah, I do,” Jim agreed. “It’s just been awhile since we’ve been able to do this.”

“True,” Len softly sighed in agreement. He didn’t think he could handle another milk run turned diplomatic crisis. It was like the universe was out to get them, and Len wasn’t that much of a paranoid bastard. “But at least we are heading home for the holidays with no chance of a diplomatic crisis to develop.”

“Don’t jinx us,” Jim muttered as he shifted and sat up to face Len. His penchant for being a trouble magnet was well known in Starfleet and he was looking forward to a safe and quiet trip back to Earth. “Karma is a bitch and I would like to return the Enterprise back to Earth in one piece.”

“Alright, no jinxing,” Len chuckled. “But what do you suggest we discuss next?”

“I’m tired of talking,” Jim said as he removed the tumbler from Len’s hand and sat it on the table.

Len shook his head and muttered, “Insatiable.”

“You love me,” Jim countered.

“More than you know,” Len said getting the last word in before pulling Jim into a soft and demanding kiss.

&*&*&

“How are you going to spend your shore leave?” Jim asked Len the following morning over breakfast.

“I’m hoping to see Joanna if she can get some time off from her classes,” Len replied between sips of coffee. His daughter was following in the family footsteps and studying to be a doctor. “I’m certain she would like to see you as well.”

“If I can, I’ll stop by,” Jim said with a sigh. His leave was shaping up to be busier than a month in space. “I’m spending my leave at the farm since I promised Mom that I would, and you know that she already has a list of chores a mile long for me to do.”

“She knows to keep you busy and out of trouble,” Len countered with a smirk.

“More like taking advantage of me since she knows I can’t say no to a home cooked meal,” Jim admitted with a rueful grin.

“I think your stomach gets you in more trouble than your mouth does,” Len gently teased.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Care to put that theory to a test?” Jim asked as he pushed back from the table and stood up.

“If you make us late for duty,” Len warned as he let Jim pull him to his feet.

“Spock can handle things,” Jim softly countered.

“Horndog.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, dear,” Jim quipped before giving into Len’s demand and his desire.

&*&*&

Jim came sauntering into the Transporter Room with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. It was an unspoken rule that he was the last officer to leave the ship for shore leave, so he stopped in his tracks because he wasn’t expecting to see Len leaning against the transporter console waiting for him.

“Did I miss a memo?”

“No,” Len answered as he pushed off the console and joined Jim at the steps of the transporter pad. “I just wanted to beam down with you.”

“But we are going separate places,” Jim pointed out reminding Len of the discussion they had had that morning as he stepped up onto the transporter pad.

“Tomorrow, we are going our separate ways, but tonight, we are going to spend a romantic evening in San Francisco,” Len explained the plan he had come up with once he had settled into his office for another boring day of endless paperwork.

“How long have you been planning this?”

"Since before lunch,” Len answered as he joined Jim on the transporter pad.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“For you to give the word.”

“Two to beam down, Ensign Stark,” Jim ordered the transporter tech, and then smiled as he and Len disappeared from the Enterprise.

The End


End file.
